This invention relates to an attachment device such as a splice in strap made of strong cloth material such as canvas and the like.
It is known to provide sewing connections between overlapped strap ends. As shown in FIG. 1, a hook member 1 terminates with a ring member 17 which is received by a return-bent end of a strap 11. An upper segment of strap 11 is inserted through the opening of the ring member 17 and further returned to overlap a lower segment of the strap 11. The upper and lower overlapped segments are generally attached by sewing a substantially rectangular pattern including side lines 12, 13, 15, 16 and diagonal lines 14. It is found disadvantageous that the attachment between the upper and lower segments may become loose and further separate by long-lasting tension transmitted therein. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved attachment device for strap end to overcome the drawbacks of a known device.